


Laughing on the Outside, Crying on the Inside

by disneyscorpius



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Parties, albus pov, enjoy, i wrote this at midnight listening to my angst playlist lol, slight underage drinking, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyscorpius/pseuds/disneyscorpius
Summary: Albus misses Scorpius when they are forced to be apart, and he hopes to make that go away by going to a party. All is "fine", until a certain someone shows up, then thoughts occur.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 5





	Laughing on the Outside, Crying on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at this kind of stuff but I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Italics = Lines from the song Laughing on the Outside  
> <> = Translation of what James is saying so it's easier to read
> 
> Follow me on twitter @gingerjewbus :]

Why am I here? Why am I at a party I don’t even remember being invited to? 

Oh right. **Him**.

“AlbUS!” James slurs, why is he drunk? Why is everyone drunk? “It’s SO greAt foR You TO fInallY Get oUt of Your Dorm! I trUly doN’t UnderstaNd wHy you’re So moPey, buT it Doesn’T maTter Now!” **<** Albus! It's so great for you to finally get out of your dorm! I truly don't understand why you're so mopey, but it doesn't matter now! **>**

What is he even saying? It’s so hard to understand him. This is why I hate it here. But I laugh anyway-

_I'm laughing on the outside_

-to hide how much pain I’m really in.

_Crying on the inside_

I hear **his** laugh from across the room. What? Why is he here? I turn around and see his face.

_'Cause I'm so in love with you_

Our eyes meet and no one dares to look away. 

“AlBus?” <Albus?>

Until **I** do.

“Oh Jeez, yOU’re Not LooKing aT hIM agaIn Are yOU?” James shouts, and it’s strange how no one else but me hears him. <Oh jeez, you're not looking at him again are you?>

“Haha no, I’m not.”

_No one knows it's just a pose_

It hurt **so much** to say that.

_Pretending I'm glad we're apart_

It **hurts** so much pretending that **he** doesn’t matter to me.

The sleepless nights spent thinking about what I should’ve done to prevent this cloud my memory.

_But when I cry, my eyes are dry_

Why? Why did it have to be this way?

_The tears are in my heart_

If only I could go back just one more time.


End file.
